


The Cold Embrace of Fhirdiad

by AilanthiumNSFW (Ailanthium)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Romance, Vaginal Sex, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailanthium/pseuds/AilanthiumNSFW
Summary: The newly crowned King of Fódlan struggles to meet the demands of his kingdom, but is comforted by the cold, tender hands of Marianne von Edmund. Each seeks to overcome their own self-doubt so that they may love themselves as well as each other.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Kudos: 82





	The Cold Embrace of Fhirdiad

The fur-lined coat that adorned Dimitri’s armor fell from his shoulders and collapsed around Marianne’s feet. Her hands, delicate but strong, began to undo the clasps on his pauldrons, placing the heavy pieces of armor on a wooden figure when she was done. She slipped her fingers beneath his breastplate, unfastening the battle-weary steel from his chest and setting it gently onto the ground. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. Next came his gauntlets and greaves, leaving only the soft black gambeson that adorned his body, damp with sweat. She loosened the knots that kept it in place, tossing the garment into the wicker laundry basket. Only the bare skin of his back remained, a hundred stories told in scars.

“You know I appreciate this, but…” Dimitri winced as her hands explored his old wounds. “I am unbathed, and cannot imagine that you wish to see me this way. Or smell me, for that matter.”

“Then I will draw a bath for you,” Marianne cooed, pressing her cheek against his shoulder blade as her arms wrapped around his chest. “You’ve done a great deal of work today. Now is the time for rest.”

“Yet there is still so much more I could have accomplished,” he lamented, his muscles tensing up under her grasp. “Though I am now king, injustice remains rampant in my realm. How am I to relax knowing that children die of want under my rule? That murderers and thieves walk freely in the streets?”

“Even a king must know his limits,” she whispered, placing her hands around his balled fists and prying his fingers from his palms. “I’m here to support you.”

“Of course,” he answered, though the confidence of his words failed to reach his voice. “Though I do not mean for you to act as my maidservant.”

“Would you like for me to dress the part?”

Dimitri stumbled over his words, failing to come up with an appropriate answer. Unlike Mercedes, whose cheerful voice disguised a cutting sense of humor, he could detect no levity in Marianne’s grave seriousness. “Well, I—I would not, ah, object, though it’s not…”

She laughed.

“It was a joke,” Marianne continued, reaching for the strings that kept his pants held up along his hips. She pulled at their ends until his pants dropped to the floor. Guiding him to their bedside, she kneeled down before him. Though his subjects had bent the knee many, many times before, this was very much not the same. “Please, allow me to comfort you.”

“When you say it like that,” Dimitri gulped, “I find it difficult to object.”

She smiled softly, lowering the final piece of clothing that separated herself from his nakedness. He looked away in embarrassment, but soon found himself drawn to her gaze. Their eyes locked as she stroked his growing cock. Once it had reached its full length in her hand, she placed a kiss upon its tip, which twitched in response.

_I am a beast,_ she thought, _and I will surely devour him._

Marianne’s tongue curled around Dimitri’s cock. She slowly worked her way downward as her fingers gently climbed the base, suppressing her gag reflex as he neared the back of her throat. A momentary pause allowed her to grow comfortable with the sensation, squeezing his thighs before continuing downward. Her nose reached the blonde hairs that trailed up his abdomen before she finally relented, allowing his cock to rest against her chin. Her very breath commanded him.

“You need not—” Dimitri started, struggling to form the words.

“No,” she answered. “But I would like to.”

She took a few seconds to collect herself, then set upon him once more. It was easier this time, and her motions became faster, more desperate, like a starved beast. Dimitri groaned in a manner unbefitting a king, biting his tongue to stifle it. His hand gripped her braids and pulled her closer. Marianne could feel the muscles in his legs tense up, and she knew that he was nearing his climax.

“M-mari… Marianne, I’m almost—!”

He could not finish his sentence, but he had little need to. With as much grace as she could muster, Marianne pushed herself to the base of his cock, her hands wrapping around his waist as cum filled her throat. Though it lasted mere moments, Dimitri felt as if it was an eternity. As he finally, tenderly slipped himself from her mouth, she loosened her grip on his ass and swallowed his cum. As it finally settled in her throat, she opened her mouth to prove that she had not left a drop remaining.

Dimitri pulled her close, his face cradled against her neck. There they remained for several blissfully quiet minutes. Yet still he craved more, his grasp becoming tighter as he pulled her onto the bed with him, allowing her back to rest where his shoulders had left creases in the sheets. She gasped in surprise, but his mouth reached for hers and stifled it with a kiss. He cared little about where her lips had been, only where they were now.

His fingers, warm and calloused, reached for the cloth that covered her bosom and tore the fabric open. Dimitri’s mouth reached for her breasts, kissing them tenderly. His tongue swirled around her nipples, causing Marianne to look away sheepishly. Suddenly becoming aware of himself, he shied away, warm breath cascading across her chest.

“Forgive me, my lady,” Dimitri whispered, burying his forehead in her bosom to hide his embarrassment. “Such eagerness is… unbecoming of me.”

“You don’t… you don’t need to act that way around me.” Marianne placed her hands around his ears and craned her neck to kiss his hair. “The two of us agreed to share our burden, to accept one another’s suffering. But I would also like to accept your love, and you mine.”

“Even if I tear apart all of your clothes?”

“Yes, even if you tear apart all of my clothes.” Her hands unfastened the buttons that kept her gown in place, then loosened her underdress for him to remove. This time he was far gentler. “Though I appreciate your patience.”

“My armor was far more difficult to remove, I’m sure.”

Only her silk black undergarments remained. His thumbs slipped under their sides, slowly pulling them down to her knees. Her hands interlocked with his own, assuring him as she helped pull her panties to her ankles before they fell from the bedside. Dimitri’s lips reached to kiss her navel, trailing down until his breath tickled her thighs. Marianne’s legs wrapped around his neck, pulling him so close he could hardly breathe. Though Seteth had outright banned pornographic works from the monastery’s library, Sylvain nonetheless smuggled some of the forbidden tomes inside, and they had taught Dimitri in the art of love-making. Though he would deny it until his dying breath, he was a voracious student.

Dimitri’s mouth danced around her pussy, his teeth gently tugging the skin where her inner thigh met her pelvis. Marianne’s hands grasped his hair as his tongue teased her clit. He was careful not to let himself capture one of her pale blue pubes, which would be a decidedly unsexy way to conclude an otherwise promising night. The pressure of his tongue against her was deliberate, drawing a tight circle around her clit.

“Yes,” she moaned, her hand reaching for her breast. “Just like that…!”

His arm propped himself on his side, index finger exploring the folds of her vagina before inching its way inside. To suggest that she was warm and moist would be cliché, though Dimtri could think of no other way to describe the sensation. Marianne whimpered as he slid another finger in, his mouth giving her clit only brief moments of respite before sucking on it once more. She shuddered and fingernails dug into his scalp. Soon they loosened, tears rolling down her cheeks, and Dimitri knew that she had orgasmed.

These were not tears of sorrow, she had once explained, but of happiness. Seeing them never failed to make him want to wrap her in his full embrace, though, as he did now. Dimitri wiped away her tears with the side of his hand, holding her head against his chest so that Marianne could feel his heartbeat. There she might have been content to stay, if his hardness had not pressed against her breast. It made her crave more still.

“I want to bear your child,” she announced. “I want you… inside me.”

“You’ve thought deeply about this?” Dimitri’s arms held her tightly, and she noticed that he was shaking. “To carry my child is a burden I would not place upon you lightly. Would you not prefer someone brighter, to cast away the darkness?”

“There is no other I would rather be with,” Marianne insisted, cupping his face in her hands. “I want you… to allow yourself to love me fully, so that I am not alone in doing so.”

He looked down at her with his lonesome eye and offered her a weak, broken smile. She reciprocated as best she could; to anyone looking on, it might have looked as if both required more practice in this regard. Marianne’s fingers began to unbraid her hair, her intricate bun falling in waves across her shoulders. Once she had finished, Dimitri released her from his grasp. She moved to bury her face among his pillows, reveling in his scent.

“Tell me if you feel pain,” he said, calloused hands grasping at her naked buttocks. “I am often told that I do not know my own strength.”

She nodded, arching her back to press her ass against him. He audibly gasped. One hand grasped her thigh to steady himself while the other guided his cock to her labia, gently pushing against her entrance. As aroused as Marianne was, Dimitri comfortably slipped into her. She bit into his pillow as he graced her with the full length of his cock. There he remained, his now-free hand grabbing a fistful of her hair. A steady, gentle tug pulled her face from his bedding, and he could now hear her heavy, desperate breaths.

_I am a beast,_ he thought, _and I will surely break her._

“Keep going,” Marianne begged, though whether it was for her sake or his own, Dimitri could not tell. “Please, keep going… Dimitri…”

If steam could really escape from his nose, it surely would have. The hand that steadied himself against her thigh slid down to her waist, then dipped below her. His rough, strong fingers rubbed her pussy indiscriminately, his palm applying pressure to her clit. A soft whine escaped from her throat as his hips rocked slowly against her.

The boar could only disguise himself as a gentleman for so long, however, before his sexual appetite overwhelmed his desire to please. With each passing moment his thrusts became less gentle and more ravenous, more demanding of her. Hazy as his mind was, Dimitri could no longer grant her pleasure with his hand, instead grasping another fistful of hair like reins. Marianne’s elbows threatened to buckle under her. She held steady until he finally came deep inside her. His hair mingled with her own as he loosened his grip, hunching over her back to plant a gentle kiss on her shoulder blade. She collapsed as his cock slid out, and he did the same beside her.

They both needed time to collect themselves before facing one another. Marianne brushed a stray lock of hair from his eye, allowing him to see her unabated. Dimitri rested his hand against her shoulder. Fhirdiad’s winters were not kind, and even with the heat of sex she was cool to the touch.

“You’re so cold,” he whispered. “Perhaps I should be the one drawing _you_ a bath.”

“I would… not object to seeing you dressed as a servant, either,” she admitted, giggling.

“Now wouldn’t that be a sight to behold?” Dimitri covered her in his soft, down blanket, bringing her close so that her breasts rested against his chest. “The King of Fódlan, serving his lady tea and biscuits in a stark black tailcoat. I can scarcely imagine it.”

“Hmmm…” Marianne thought about it. “I believe I can.”

“You tease me too much, my love.”

“I could say the same to you.”


End file.
